


Five Times Oumura Yumi Realized She Loved Ueda Hiroyasu

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five moments in Yumi's life when she was reminded of how deeply she loved this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Oumura Yumi Realized She Loved Ueda Hiroyasu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 23, 2008.

**I.**   
  
“I’m sorry I’m late,” she said as she burst through the door to the bakery. Her boss and the customer he was serving both looked up at once, one looking painfully relieved and the other looking slightly bemused. Blushing, Yumi rushed over to her boss, who lifted the divide for her to the other side of the counter. “I’m so sorry, I overslept and then I couldn’t find my uniform and then I...”   
  
Instead of answering her, Ueda turned to her with his face bright red with his embarrassment. “How much yen do I owe the customer for two cakes?”   
  
  
  
**II.**   
  
“Here,” Ueda said, his hands shaking as he held out the dress to her. “Your new uniform.”   
  
Yumi blinked in confusion before taking the dress, confused. She looked up at him and he ducked his head, blushing a bright red color. Yumi looked at the dress again and ran her hand over it.   
  
When she looked up again at him, she was smiling widely. “Thank you. Should I change into it now?”  
  
Ueda just nodded.   
  
  
  
**III.**  
  
“My wife has a name…” the video screen said, and his voice sounded so small, so heartbroken, so painfully sad. Yumi reached out her hand and her fingers traced his face, leaving fingerprints on the television screen her persocom was hooked up to. But she couldn’t look away, from the way the water flattened his hair and tears slid down his cheeks. The Ueda on the screen continued, “She’s not an it. Please don’t lump her in with the others.”   
  
Yumi bit her lip, feeling as if she was intruding on something private. Tears of her own started to fall.   
  
“I gave that name to her… and she smiled at me and said she liked it,” he continued, his voice broken and wavering over the sound of falling water. “Her name is Yumi.”   
  
Yumi cried out, her eyes wide and tears sliding down her cheeks as easily as the rainwater in the video. Something inside of her, possibly her heart, clenched painfully. She fisted the material of her shirt, sobbing as the computer screen went black, hiding the heartbroken Ueda from her view.  
  
How could she compete with that?   
  
  
  
**IV.**   
  
In hindsight, the lamppost probably wasn’t the best place to hide, but he hadn’t noticed her yet, which meant that she was either better at hiding than she thought, or Ueda just wasn’t paying attention.   
  
She shrank behind the lamppost as Ueda exited, collecting the sign pledging the best cakes in the world. The man paused and glanced up towards the sky, and the moonlight highlighted strands of his hair. Yumi traced his profile with her eyes, the slight dip of his nose the small jut of his chin. Her hands on the lamppost clenched and she smiled just a bit wistfully.   
  
Even from far away she could tell he was sighing. H e tucked the sign under his arm and reentered the shop, flipping the open sign to closed.   
  
Yumi stayed until he locked up and went home.   
  
  
  
**V.**  
  
“Thank you for falling in love with me,” Yumi whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks as she dove against him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
He held her close and said nothing, but his grip was tight. Somewhere to her left she heard Hideki tug Chii away, giving the two of them some privacy.   
  
“Thank you,” Yumi said again, muffled against Ueda’s chest. His grip tightened.


End file.
